


Bitch, I love you

by lekoba (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lekoba
Summary: God bless, those babies.





	Bitch, I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shainlov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shainlov/gifts).



> God bless, those babies.

  
  
  
"It's my 20th birthday.." Obito thought for himself as he kicked away a rock, and then sat down by a tree.   
He wanted to be with Rin, she was sweet. But she was away on a mission.  
  
And Kakashi. He didn't even know how to start.  
He ignored Obito like he didn't even exist sometimes.  
  
Some of the village people said "Happy birthday", but it was not more than that.  
And that made Obito sad.  
  
He pulled up his legs to his chin, and stared out over the grass. It's getting darker.  
Obito took a deep breathe, sighed loud and then rested his head on his knees.  
  
"Oi, Obito?" a voice said from the tree he was leaning on.   
He froze to ice, and slowly looked up to spot Kakashi sitting there, and looking all fishy, like he usually did.  
  
"What is it, Bakashi?" Obito snorted back, as he laid his head back on his knees,   
tried all his best to ignore him. Kakashi jumped down from the tree, in a perfect landing, right in front of him.  
  
He sat down on his knees, finally got Obito's attention. " _What_..."   
  
Obito glared at him, not in a angry way, more like he was confused.   
"Are you gonna propose or something? Then, I'm not interested." he said, as he looked away, flustered.  
  
Kakashi snorted into a deep laugh, "No, Obito." he said, with this husky voice of his.  
He touched Obito's chin, pulled his head so their eyes met. "I've got a present. It.. uh."   
  
Kakashi of the Sharingan, he pulled up a gift, held it in front of the Uchiha.   
The gift paper was red. Obito raised his eyebrows high at the other.   
  
"It took a while to get it." Kakashi excused himself,   
Obito looked down at the gift. It was a hard package, maybe a book.  
  
Obito still had no words to speak. He was confused. _Why_?  
  
"Open it."   
The Uchiha took the gift in his hand, felt it with his bare fingers.   
Then he looked up at Kakashi, their eyes met. "Happy birthday, Uchiha Obito." he said,   
  
even if his mouth was covered, Obito imagined him smile at him. At least his eyes did.  
  
Kakashi sat next to Obito, leaning against the tree, as Obito started to slowly open it.   
  
The Uchiha felt slightly nervous, and got more nervous, nauseated even.   
He glared at the book in his hand, this was a new release of one of the series he was reading.  
  
Had Bakashi been spying on him...? Or did he just made an effort to get to know him, after all those years?  
  
"Why?" was the only thing Obito could get out of his mouth.   
His mouth felt dry, his heart pounded hard in his chest. Felt like it was going to pop out at any minute.  
  
Kakashi chuckled, "Do you like it?"   
  
"Yeah. But _why_?"  
  
"Because... I.."   
Hatake was now looking at him, his dark eyes stared into Obito's onyx-eyes. "I.."  
  
He gave away a sheepish grin (or at least it looked like it), but did not move his glare.  
  
"I _love_ you."  
  
"What?" Obito blurted out, in shock, his eyes widened, eyebrows raised high. " _You what_?"  
He was ready to smash his face with the book, but stopped when Kakashi pulled down his mask,   
  
revealed his whole face. Obito had never seen his face before, and that came as an shock for him too.   
  
He was handsome! Gorgeous even!  
  
Obito continued to glare at him, his jaw dropped, as his eyes moved around, to get a new picture of him.   
"You are... you are... handsome... I-I knew it!" Obito cried out, he raised the book in front of his face,  
  
to hide his blush. Instead of hitting Kakashi with it, which he normally would do.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence. "I love you too, I guess..." Obito heard himself say, in some sort of whisper.   
  
He barely dared to look over the book he covered his red face. " _Always_."  
  
Kakashi took the book from Obito, and laid it aside. "I'm sorry if I told you after all those years.. But.."   
He moved closer, was closer to the Uchiha's face. A grin spread over Obito's face.  
  
"I totally knew that too." he sneered.   
"Oh. Really?" Kakashi sneered back, and grabbed Obito by his shoulder. "Yeah." Obito snorted back. Somewhere in his consciousness.   
  
"You are really stubborn, you know that?" The Hatake boy said, and chuckled.   
Obito swallowed, their lips were too close.. Or not close enough.  
  
"Isn't all Uchiha's that?" he asked back, and grinned sheepishly back.  
  
"Yeah, but you're the worst." Kakashi laughed, and moved back from him.   
The Uchiha rolled his eyes, and grinned, then he smashed the book lightly in the others face.  
  
Kakashi chuckled, amused. "I deserved that."  
The Uchiha glared suspiciously back.  
  
" _Why do you love me if I'm the worst_?"   
  
Obito didn't know why he asked that, he immeditely regret it when he saw Kakashi frown at the question.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Because I'm the worst too. Don't be sorry."   
  
Kakashi's voice was softer than it usually was. He spoke differently.   
He actually spoke with Obito like he really was in love with him.  
  
"You're not the worst." the Uchiha said, and sighed. "Everyone loves you."  
  
"Obito." Kakashi said seriously, he took a firm grip around the Uchiha's chin and looked deeply into the onyx eyes.   
  
"The only thing that matters is your love. Your love for me. I don't give a shit about others love."  
  
"R-really?" Obito stuttered, he felt his eyes watering.  
  
And then, their lips met. Kakashi's soft lips, met Obito's.   
The Uchiha had only imagined how the other lips tasted. They tasted good, they were soft as cotton.   
  
~~It made him feel like he actually was in heaven right now.~~  
  
The kiss turned into a make out, but Kakashi released them from each other,   
"Want to go home to me, I got a cake." Kakashi whispered, with this husky voice into Obito's ear, as they laid back at the big grass.   
  
It was already getting darker.  
  
It was even darker than before.  
  
"You bought me a cake too?"   
  
"I could buy you the whole world if you wanted to." He stroke Obito carefully over his fair skin, stroke his thumb over the lips he just kissed.  
  
Obito snickered, "Okay, let's go home _to you_ , and eat cake.."   
He smiled. For the first time, it felt real. His happiness felt real.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **FIN.**


End file.
